


Sensory Hell

by DeadlyButAdorable (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron is best boyfriend, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon Autistic Character, Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Morgan is clueless, Projecting onto characters??? me??? yeah, Sensory Overload, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeadlyButAdorable
Summary: Spencer has a sensory overload and Aaron helps. Derek is clueless. Just some projecting.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 519





	Sensory Hell

Spencer tapped his foot quickly.

They were at an Atlantic City police station.

Papers rustled and markers squeaked on the whiteboard. 

Spencer hummed softly. 

It was hot, sweaty, and loud.

Spencer shook his head.

Telephones beeped and an ice machine crunched.

Derek put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

Spencer scrunched and let out a “hhhgn” noise, shaking his head faster.

“You okay, Reid?” Derek asked, stepping away.

It was just him and Spencer in the briefing room. Spencer, huffed and tried to settle himself. He straightened out and stretched his arms. 

A door slammed.

Spencer let out a small cry. 

“Can everyone just shut the fuck up for two fucking seconds?” he asked, pacing and keeping his arms stretched taut.

The fluorescent lights were way too bright. They flickered and Spencer stopped abruptly and started banging his hand into his right leg.

Derek walked over slowly. He’d never seen Spencer like this and he wasn’t really sure what to do.

“Tell me what you need, pretty boy.” he said, giving some space between him and Spencer but still close enough just in case.

A small, soft tapping at the door alerted both of them. Aaron walked in and closed the door softly behind him. He dimmed the lights and closed the blinds on the windows of the room. He then pulled out a chair.

“Sit.” he said softly to Spencer, who quickly sat. He rocked back and forth roughly, slapping the sides of the chair. 

Aaron let him continue until a few minutes later when the rocking slowed to barely noticeable.

“Can I touch you?” Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded, and Aaron ran his fingers gently over Spencer’s hair.

“Hotch-” Derek said, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Hand me his bag.” Aaron said.

Derek did as he was told, handing Aaron the canvas bag.

“What do you need?” Aaron asked.

Spencer closed his eyes hard. “Uh...sweater.”

Aaron pulled out a black cashmere sweater, handing it to Spencer. He pressed his gently to his face, curled the sleeves around his hands and rubbed his cheek along the soft fabric.

He stayed there a bit, rubbing the sweater and smelling the gentle scent. He eventually handed the sweater back to Aaron, who folded it up neatly and placed back in the bag. “Thank you.”

“Tangle?” Aaron asked, raising the lights slowly again.

Spencer pondered a moment. “Uh...yeah. Quieter than the cube. Thanks.”

Aaron handed him the fidget toy and kissed him on the head. Spencer smiled.

“Again, thank you.” Spencer said.

Derek had been sitting there, pretending to go through files. “You good?”

Spencer nodded. “Yeah. Just kind of embarrassed. Sorry you had to see that.”

Derek chuckled. “It’s fine, boy genius. I just was worried.”

“Sensory overload.” Aaron said, running his hand over Spencer’s head, rustling up his hair.

“Yeah…” Spencer said.

Penelope called just in time to break the awkward silence.

“So lovelies, I know that this never sounds cute, but I found the identity of the decomposed head.”

* * *

Derek stood next to Spencer in the elevator, who was humming and tapping his hand against his side. Had he really never noticed these tics before? Those on the team he’d talked to noticed and didn’t find it out of the ordinary. That event in Atlantic City bothered him.

Spencer huffed as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a crossword puzzle. Derek walked over, leaning against the genius’ desk. 

“...why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

Spencer looked up. “Tell you what?”

Derek huffed. “I didn’t know-”

“That I’m autistic?” Spencer interjected.

Derek widened his eyes in shock. He didn’t think the kid would be so...blunt. Well, he  _ usually _ is blunt but…

“I was just going to say...I didn’t know you were so affected.”

“Well, sensory issues often accompany autism. The American Psychiatric Association added sensory sensitivities to the symptoms that help diagnose autism in 2013; although they’ve always been a sign that’s when it was first officiated.” Spencer rambled. “Despite this  more recently it was found that SPD, Sensory Processing Disorder, is a stand-alone disorder that children can have instead of autism. People can have SPD and not be autistic and vice versa.”

Derek stood there, blank expression. “So…”

“So yes, I have sensory issues linked to my autism but sensory issues don't necessarily equate autism.”

  
  


Derek nodded. “Right.”

Spencer smiled wide. “Want some coffee?”

Derek chuckled. “Sure. But, uh, no more secrets alright?”

“It could be argued that if you knew the right criteria, it never was a secret.” Spencer laughed.

Derek smiled.

“Mind if I join you?” Aaron came up from behind them.

“Of course I mind, you are absolutely not allowed.” Morgan joked.

Spencer furrowed his brow.

“I’m joking,” Derek added. “Of course you can come. Just...keep the smooching to a minimum okay you two?”

Spencer squinted and pulled Aaron close in the elevator, kissing him softly when the doors closed.

Derek rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
